


Ennui - Paint Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1136]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is an artist. His world gets turned upside down when he meets Gibbs, an older military model.





	Ennui - Paint Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/10/2002 for the word [ennui](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/10/ennui).
> 
> ennui  
> a feeling of utter weariness and discontent resulting from satiety or lack of interest;boredom: The endless lecture produced an unbearable ennui.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #587 Paint.

# 

Ennui - Paint Version

Tony stared at his current painting in dismay. It just lacked his usual zest and verve for life. He couldn’t help glancing between it and his last amazing creation.

It was obvious to him, at least, his current ennui. He wished he could get out of this slump he’d been in, but ever since he met that older military model, Gibbs, he just couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Gibbs. Anything he tried to paint that didn’t feature Gibbs just looked dull and boring.

He didn’t understand it. What was happening to him? The guy had only modeled for him once. How had he ended up hooked already? 

He wanted to be able to paint like he did before, careless, carefree, and effortlessly putting the paintbrush to paper and putting out amazing artwork after amazing artwork, but ever since meeting Gibbs he’d been blocked and all his artwork came out dull and void of color, of spark. He couldn’t take it anymore. Grabbing his wallet, he dashed out the door to confront this Gibbs.

He didn’t know how he’d find the guy, but he was determined to give him a piece of his mind for ruining his art. Baam! Tony bounced off what felt like a solid wall of steel.

He expected to have to look up, but the guy was actually a touch shorter than him. Actually, the guy was Gibbs. What was he doing here?

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here? Haven’t you messed up my work enough already?”

Gibbs grunted. “Good piece.”

“Yeah? You liked it?” Tony preened a little bit under Gibbs’ praise of the artwork he’d done of him.

Gibbs grunted again. “Another?”

“You want me to paint you again?”

Gibbs nodded.

Completely forgetting his anger, Tony headed for his studio, eager to paint this man who had so consumed his life after the first time he’d seen him modeling for him.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 more story written currently.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
